


The One With the Convoluted Fairytale

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [36]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parental Joey, Sassy Emma, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Instead of reading Emma a fairytale, Joey decides to fictionalize the story of him and Rachel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week II.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Joey and Rachel never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan) and have been together for several years. It's not explicitly stated, but they're probably married by this point.

Instead of reading Emma a fairytale, Joey decides to fictionalize the story of him and Rachel. Rachel watches outside her daughter's door, wondering when Emma's exhaustion will win out over her need to comment.

Comments such as: "Why was he so worried about the other prince?" "Unmarried princes and princesses don't live together." "Why did it take her so long to love him back?" "This story has too many characters!"

Eventually, Joey concludes the convoluted tale. "And they all lived happily ever after."

" _Finally_." Emma rolls her eyes. "Next time, just read something instead of talking about you and Mom."


End file.
